Too Young To Die
by MaeJacrezz007
Summary: ONE-SHOT!Rossi is upset. Past upset, and all to willing to drink away everything. Rated T for angst, drinking, and death. Rossi/Reid relationship but not super adult. Please read warnings and don't hate me. Title is from Panic!At the Disco, which I don't own. Suck at summaries sorry.


Too Young to Die

 **Summary:** Rossi is upset. Past upset, and very willing to drink everything away. Rated T for angst, death, and drinking. M/M, but not super intense.

 **Pairing** : Rossi/Reid (not super explicate)

 **A/N:** I'm really sorry to anyone waiting for the next chapter of To Be A Protege. I got stuck a bit, then this pairing popped into my head, and this story and I couldn't help myself. A little one-shot with a triple shot of angst and more angst on the side. Please don't hate me *throws out a box of tissues and hides in a bunker*

 **-** _ **LineBreak-**_

Rossi was happy to drink his problems away. After all, being happy about another glass of fine scotch was about the only thing he figured he could be happy about. It was late, raining in a very appropriate way, and his fireplace was full of snapping embers as the Italian stared into the glowing coals like they held an answer. His radio played in the background, and when a song came on Rossi almost wanted to cry when he realized what it was.

 _I never so adored you  
I'm twisting allegories now_

"Hey." The voice was soft but drew all of Rossi's attention. Standing there, Spencer Reid looked so at home leaning against the large armchair in front of the fire. The young doctor had a right to, considering he and the Italian had shared a bed.

Despite the alcohol he'd been drinking, Rossi's throat was dry. "What are you doing here?"

His young lover smiled softly and moved with a grace many didn't know he'd possessed, settling down in the chair across from Rossi. "The real question is what are you doing? I thought we agreed you'd stop drinking so much."

 _Endless romantic stories  
You never could control me_

"You never could control me," Rossi stated dryly, the same time as the music quietly screamed it across the room.

Reid's only reply was a small chuckle and smile, a sight almost as rare as Hotch's smiles. "That's true. You always were a stubborn, bull headed man." The smile grew and softened, Reid leaning forward to sit on the very edge of his chair. "I think that's one of the reasons I loved you Dave."

"I still love you," Rossi cried. His voice, usually so confident, was broken. It mirrored his inside feelings, shattered and sharp enough to cut. "Please, just..."

 _Fixation or psychosis?  
Devoted to neurosis now_

Suddenly Reid was up, kneeling in front of Rossi and holding his hands in his. "I know. Oh god Rossi I know, but it's too late. I've moved on." The smile was back, sad and broken as Rossi felt. "Do the same, ok? You're capable of so much love, you deserve to love again."

Rossi had closed his eyes, losing the fight against tears to have Spencer so close. He felt long, smooth hands gently cup his face and a thumb ghost over his cheek, wiping away the tears that had escaped. Finally he opened his eyes, meeting Spencer's gaze.

"May I kiss you again, Spencer? Please?" It was almost pathetic sounding, but Rossi wasn't above sounding pathetic. He just wanted Spencer in his arms one more time.

In answer, Spencer leaned forward and brought their mouths together in a familiar, comfortable way. Rossi's eyes drifted closed and he brought his hands up to hold Reid, run his fingers through that soft hair like he had a million times before. The kiss was slow. Sweet but full of passion and heartache. Rossi licked Reid's bottom lip and was surprised when Spencer didn't taste like his usual self. The kiss tasted like light caramel and dark chocolate, scotch and tears, love and loss. It tasted like their love for each other and felt like a thousand tons of sand moving inside Rossi. He drew the kiss out long and slow, mapped the inside of Spencer's mouth once again and allowed him to do the same. Memorising each other, even if Reid would never have forgotten.

When they pulled apart, tears shown in Spencer's eyes, contradicting the smile playing on his lips. "I loved you so much Dave," he whispered, and the young man stood as the tears finally escaped. "I'm not sure how all this works, but maybe I'll see you later. In time."

It was the shortest ramble Rossi ever heard from the doctor. He closed his eyes as Spencer leaned down, felt his lips press one last kiss to his forehead, and cried openly when he heard a whispered goodbye.

 _Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die_

By the time he opened his eyes, Spencer was gone.

 _Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_

Rossi cried, sobbing as he downed the last glass of scotch. He needed to forget. Forget Reid. Forget the BAU. Forget the UnSubs and the madness and the evil in the world. Forget about the cases that end badly. The ones that end worse than badly. Forget everything.

 _Give me one last kiss for the far too young to die_

Forget they had buried his lover not six hours ago.

 _Far too young to die_


End file.
